Life after Sunnydale
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: What Happand after Sunnydale disappered? read and fin out.
1. Chapter 1

_**" Life After Sunnydale"**_

_Buffy : The Battle's done , But now there's no home to go home to. (Looking at what's left of Sunnydale)_

_Giles : There is Cleveland, Ohio. You can think about. But it's only more demons. (Looking at Buffy)_

_Buffy : I don't think I won't to be a slayer anymore. I just lost a lot of friends such as Anya,Spike, and a lot of Protenals. Dawn I got a place that we can go But I want to know it's ok with you first. (Looking at Dawn)_

_Dawn : Where ? ( In shock)_

_Buffy : Wolfram and Hart where Angel lives. He'll help us out. If you give him a chance. ( Looking at Dawn with a smile)_

_Xander : I know that I never liked Angel , But he is our only chance right now._

_Willow: First off I am not like Xander. I like Angel. Plus At least I will have something to do there. I got Fred , Gunn , And Wes there to hang with._

_Faith : Angel has done enough for me. But He'll just have to add another thing to the list._

_Robin Wood : Who Is this Angel ? ( Looking at Buffy )_

_Buffy : He is My ex-boyfriend now friend. And he's always there for me._

_Dawn : Principle Wood Angel is a nice guy even though he is dead. (smiling)_

_Robin Wood : Boy Buffy what do you do only date vampires ? ( surprised voice.)_

_Buffy : I dated 2 other wonderful guys besides Angel and Spike._

_Willow: If your talking about Riley than your wrong. He was nice but He was jealous of you. So he hired vampires to bite him. (staring at her)_

_Xander : And If your talking about Scott than your also wrong. He was nice but he was mad because you changed. And it turned out you changed cause Angel was back._

_Giles: Alright if you want to get to LA before day everyone get in the school bus._

_Buffy : Alright Potentials when we get to LA will call your Watchers or Parents and see if we can get you home soon._

_**(they all got onto the bus and Giles Began driving towards LA)**_

_Dawn : What am I going to do about school? ( leaning into Buffy)_

_Buffy : Will see if we can get you into a school in LA._

_Dawn : Alright_

_Buffy : How is everyone doing? (Standing up on the bus)_

_Willow : We are all doing okay _

_Buffy : Now will you all try and get some rest ( looking at everyone )_

_Giles : Buffy's right we'll be in LA in about 2 hrs. So try and get some sleep before it's to late. ( looking at everyone through the mirror)_

_Xander : Okay I don't have a problem with that. ( yawning a little bit)_

_Giles: That included you Buffy get some sleep. I will wake you up when we get there._

_Buffy : Fine (sitting down in a seat )_

_**( about an hour and a held later. Giles pulled in front of the Wolfram and Hart building)**_

_Giles: Buffy were here you go in first and see if he's there. And if he's ok if we bring the whole crew in._

_Buffy : Okay I'll be back in about 10 minutes. ( walking off the bus.)_

_Giles :Alright_

_Buffy : Watch Dawn and the others. LA has a lot of demons around._

_**(Inside the wolfram and hart building. Buffy took the elevator up to Angel's floor. And walked to the secretary's desk)**_

_Buffy : Hello I am looking for Angel ._

_Harmony: Buffy oh My God Buffy ( Jumping up and hugging her)_

_Buffy : Oh Harmony how are you and what are you doing here (hugging her back and than pulling away)_

_Harmony: I am good and I am here because I'm Angel's secretary. (Looking at her)_

_Buffy: Oh you are ( Shocked )_

_Harmony: Hey is there a problem? ( Looking questionably at Buffy)_

_Buffy: No No Problem (Smiling at the Vampire)_

_Harmony: Okay than what do you need? ( asking stupidly)_

_Buffy: I told you when I first got here. I need to see Angel. So will you get him. ( Through grunted teeth)_

_Harmony: Alright I will be right back. (Starting to walk away)_

_Buffy: Wait and don't tell him it's me Harmony ( Pleading eyes)_

_Harmony: Ok I will be right back (Walking to Angel's office)_

_**In Angel's Office**_

_Angel : What is it now Harmony? ( Looking up at the person at the door)_

_Harmony: There is someone here to see you (Looking at her boss)_

_Angel: And there name is? ( Eyebrows raised at Harmony)_

_Harmony: I said I wouldn't tell you. ( Backing up to the door)_

_Angel: Ok tell whoever it is that we will be right there? ( Looking at Harmony Angrily._

_Harmony : Okay Boss (Walking out of the office)_

_**( Harmony walked out of the office and into the Lobby. She walked up to Buffy.)**_

_Buffy: Where is he? ( Watching Harmony walk up)_

_Harmony : There coming ( Walking behind her desk)_

_Buffy: Who they? ( Looking quizzly at Harmony)_

_Harmony : Gunn , Fred , Wes , And Angel who else ( Smiling)_

_Buffy: And what about Cordelia? ( Raised eyebrows)_

_Harmony: Cordelia is in a coma and no one thinks she's going to wake up ( Says sadly)_

_Buffy: Oh God No ( Bringing her hand to her mouth)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Angel: Buffy? (Questionably)_

_Buffy: Angel ( Smiling slightly)_

_Gunn: Hey Buffy (Shaking her hand)_

_Wesley: Good to see you Buffy (Hugging her)_

_Fred : Goah Good to finally meet you. ( Shaking her hand exactly)_

_Buffy: Hey Everyone ( Looking at them all)_

_Angel : Bot that I'm not happy to see you. But what are you doing here? ( Looking at her with concern)_

_Buffy: We need a place to stay ( Answering him)_

_Angel: We? ( Quizzingly)_

_Buffy: Everyone in the school bus outside. ( Holding her stomach)_

_Angel: What Happened? ( Noticing her wound but not mentioning it to her)_

_Buffy: Sunnydale is gone so it looks like you can stop that 2nd front for the demons. ( Wincing at the pain. But hiding it well)_

_Angel: Ok ( Moving towards her)_

_Buffy: Okay for which one? ( Letting stand next to her now)_

_Angel: Ok for both. The 2nd front I never started cause I knew you could handle yourself. And I do have a place you can stay. ( Taking her hand that wasn't on her stomach)_

_Buffy: You do where cause I want to get those kids beds soon. ( Rubbing her thumb up and down his hand._

_Angel: My hotel I still own it's a couple of minutes up the road. ( Looking down at her)_

_Buffy: Good But when we got on the bus please be quite. All of the people on the bus exact for Giles is asleep( Moving slowly towards the elevator)_

_Angel: Ok than tell you what I will ride with you in the bus. And you guys take the car and drive behind us. ( Handing them the keys)_

_Buffy: Meet you guys there in a little while ( Entering the elevator)_

_**(Back in the bus. Buffy and Angel get on)**_

_Giles: Please tell me you have some good news ( Watching Angel get on the Bus)_

_Angel: Yes I do. I got a hotel a couple of minutes up the road . ( looking at Giles)_

_Giles: Oh good (Yawning)_

_Buffy: Why don't you go to sleep for a little while Giles ( Pointing to the empty seat up front)_

_Angel: I will drive. You guys there and get you settled in (Sitting into the driver's seat)_

_**(About 5 minutes later. Still on the Bus)**_

_Angel: What's wrong? ( taking his eyes off the road)_

_Buffy: Nothing it's just a stab wound ( holding her still bleeding wound)_

_Angel: You need to get patched up ( Looking at her)_

_Buffy : Don't worry about me. There are other people who are hurt worse than me ( Looking at him)_

_Angel: Who? ( turning his attention back to the road)_

_Buffy: Dawn broke her arm. The potentials each have different injuries. Wood is hurt. Basically everyone here is hurt. ( Looking around the Bus)_

_Angel: Okay ( Driving on)_

_Buffy: But your right we all need to get patched up ( Moving back to the front of the Bus)_

_Angel: First we need to find you a place to stay ( Smiling at her through the mirror)_

_Buffy: I know ( Leaning on the seat)_

_Angel: I'm sorry ( looking at her)_

_Buffy: For what (Looking confused)_

_Angel: Not being there. If I was there I could have helped ( with concern)_

_Buffy: There's nothing to be sorry about I told you to go ( Putting her hand on his shoulder)_

_Angel: But ( still looking at the road)_

_Buffy: Bo Butt's I wasn't going to lose you again._

_Angel: Buffy I ( Putting a free hand on top of her's. which was on his shoulder still)_

_Buffy: I mean I cared for Spike but I never loved him like I love you. I can't lose you again. Everything I said back in Sunnydale was all a lie. I want you I don't want to wait. I just couldn't make you die to save me again. ( tears in her eyes)_

_Angel: Buffy I love you so much. And I'll forget everything you said back there (wiping some tears off her face)_

_Buffy: thank you (Smiling)_

_Angel: Welcome now get some rest. I know Giles already told you too and you didn't listen ( Looking at her with concern)_

_Buffy: I'm not tired ( wincing at the pain)_

_Angel: Buffy you might not be tired but you need rest. So you can heal. ( Looking at her)_

_Buffy: Angel (Whining)_

_Angel: No Buffy get some rest will be there in a few minutes._

_Buffy: Fine ( Sitting down on the ground and putting her head on his lap)_

_**( few minutes later at the hotel)**_

_Angel: Buffy honey get up. We're here ( waking her up)_

_Buffy: Okay I'm up ( lifting her head up off his lap)_

_Angel: You okay ( Looking at her)_

_Buffy: A little woozy. I guess the loss of blood is catching up with me. ( Fainting)_

_Angel: Buffy ( Catching her before hitting the floor)_

_Giles: What happened? ( waking up)_

_Angel: She's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her inside ._

_Giles: Ok I'll wake everyone up. Bring her inside and start patching her up._

_Angel: Okay (Picking her up and walking off the Bus)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(In the hotel)**_

_( Angel rushed inside the hotel and laid Buffy on the couch in the lobby. He than ran into the bathroom and grabbed whatever bandages he could find. By the time he got back Buffy was up and shaking from loss of blood.)_

_Angel: Stay still I need to keep pressure on the wound ( holding her stomach)_

_Buffy: I'll try_

_Angel: Buffy you got to stay with me please (Putting pressure on her wound)_

_Buffy: Just another day on the job. Saving the world and dieing again (Coughing)_

_Angel: Don't joke like that your not going anywhere._

_Buffy: I can't feel you ( Starting to cry)_

_Angel: ssshhh everything is going to be okay (Kissing her)_

_**(Giles came walking in with everyone else)**_

_Giles: How's she doing? (Running over)_

_Angel: Not good she says she can't feel me touching her (Looking at Giles)_

_Buffy: Giles How's everybody else ( Opening her eyes)_

_Giles: were fine. But stop worrying about us and concentrate on getting better(Taking her hand in his)_

_Buffy: I'll try_

_Angel: Come on I'll take you upstairs. Away from all the chooses (picking her up)_

_Buffy: Okay (Laying her head on Angel's chest)_

_Angel: Those are all the bandages I found here ( looking at Giles)_

_Giles: It's ok we still had some left from the bus (looking at Angel)_

_Angel:Ok ( Started walking up the stairs)_

_Giles : Faith can you go get the rest of the bandages off the bus (Turning to look at Faith)_

_Faith: Yeah sure ( Running out of the hotel)_

_**(Angel's Bedroom)**_

_Angel: You got to stay with me Buffy. I can't lose you. Not again. (Putting Buffy on the bed)_

_Buffy: I don't want to go anywhere. Besides I don't even have a home anymore. (Painfully smiling)_

_Angel: Yes you and Dawn can stay with me. And I'll help the others find places to stay. ( Reassuring her)_

_Buffy: Thank you for everything ( Whispers through the pain)_

_Angel: There's nothing to thank me for. I love you and I'll do anything for you. You know that. (kisses her forehead)_

_Buffy: Your the only vamp I ever want to see again. ( Passing out)_

_Angel: That can be arranged. ( laying down next to her. Keeping pressure on the wound)_

_**(Back in the Lobby. Where the other's are)**_

_Faith: Here's everything from the bus. ( Walking in carrying a bag)_

_Giles: Okay everybody with minor injuries go to Faith. Everybody with major injuries come to me. (Looking at everyone)_

_**( Wes , Gunn , And Fred walk into the hotel Lobby.)**_

_Wesley: What can we help with?_

_Giles: Get some rooms ready for everyone please._

_Wesley: Okay will start._

_Gunn: Where's Angel? (Looking around)_

_Giles: His tending to Buffy upstairs. She lost a lot of blood. We almost lost her AGAIN ( Looking at the new comers)_

_Fred: Oh my God what happened to her? ( Bringing her hand to her mouth)_

_Willow: She got stabbed with a sword. By one of the umber vamps. (Looking at her)_

_Gunn: Jesus that sounds really bad._

_Wesley: Has Angel come down yet with any news. ( Looking at Giles)_

_Giles: No not yet. Hopefully soon though (Looking up the stairs)_

_Gunn: okay well will start getting the rooms ready. (looking at Wes and Fred.)_

_**(Back in Angel's room)**_

_Buffy: Angel (Coming too)_

_Angel: I'm right here ( looking down at her)_

_Buffy: Okay so it wasn't a dream. ( cuddling into him)_

_Angel: No you saved the world again and ended up here with everyone. Cause Sunnydale is gone. (smiling at her)_

_Buffy: Thanks for the reminder ( Leaning up)_

_Angel: Buffy. Where you going?( Looking at her with concern in his eyes)_

_Buffy: Downstairs checking on everyone. (looking back at him)_

_Angel: No you need to rest. Giles and Faith are taking care of things downstairs. ( Bringing her back down on the bed)_

_Buffy: Angel I know your trying to help but your not stopping me. I have to still lead them. (Wincing at moving the wrong way off the bed.)_

_Angel: Buffy (Jumping out of the bed)_

_Buffy: I'm fine. ( Letting him wrap his arms around her)_

_Angel: You sure you lost a lot of blood. (Wrapping his arms around her waist)_

_Buffy: Yeah I just want to go check on Dawnie and everyone. ( Looking in his brown pools)_

_Angel: Fine but I'm coming( looking in her glassy green eyes)_

_Buffy: Come on than ( Limping to the door)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Back in the Lobby)**_

_( Angel helps Buffy down the steps to the lobby.)_

_Dawn: Buffy ( running to her sister)_

_Buffy : Oh my god Dawn are you okay? ( Hugging her sister tightly)_

_Dawn: I'm fine couple of bruises and the broken arm. ( still in Buffy's embrace. And noticing Angel standing next to Buffy)_

_Dawn: Hi Angel ( Pulling him into a hug)_

_Angel: Hello Dawn ( Smiling while hugging her back)_

_Dawn: It's so good to see you ( Looking up at him )_

_Angel: Same here. You got so big( Looking from Dawn to Buffy)_

_Giles: What are you doing out of bed? ( Walking up to them)_

_Angel : I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen ( looking at the older man)_

_Buffy: Giles I'm fine see. I can't worry about myself right now. ( looking at her watcher)_

_Dawn: While Buffy you have to take care of yourself starting now. Everyone else is being taking care of. ( Looking at her sister)_

_Buffy: I'm the slayer it's my job to worry about others before myself._

_Dawn: Your not the slayer anymore Buffy. So stop making excuses. ( Looking at Buffy Angrily)_

_Giles: She's right Buffy. You can start a life that you wouldn't be able to have before. ( smiling at her)_

_Buffy: Just drop the subject ( limping back upstairs with tears in her eyes)_

_(Giles and Dawn went back into the Lobby and Angel ran upstairs after Buffy.)_

_Angel: Buffy wait. ( running up to her and grabbing her arms)_

_Buffy: Not now Angel please ( starting to tremble)_

_Angel: Buffy you have a normal life now. You should be happy (wrapping in her in his arms)_

_Buffy: I've been dreaming about this for so long Angel. But I can't figure out what to do? I have know place to go, And know one to be around. (trembling in his arms)_

_Angel: Buffy look at me that's not true. You can stay with me. Plus you have everyone from Sunnydale. (Looking down at her)_

_Buffy: I've been a slayer half my life. I don't know if I can deal with having a normal life. ( Looking up with tears in her eyes)_

_Angel; You've always wanted a normal life. Knows your chance. ( cupping her face with his hands)_

_Buffy: Angel I don't know how to start my life. ( Leaning into his touch)_

_Angel: You have Dawn and I to help you ( picking her up)_

_( Cuddling into his arms, He bought her to his room)_

_(Back in the Lobby)_

_Xander:I hope she's okay up there ( looking up the stairs)_

_Willow: She's fine. She want do anything stupid as long as Angel's with her. ( looking from the stairs to Xander)_

_Giles: She's right as much as I hate to say it ( walking up to them)_

_Dawn: Buffy loves him just as much as he loves her. If not more. She'll tell him anything and everything. I bet right now she's crying on his shoulder. ( smiling)_

_Faith: Your problry right. She always let's her feelings out when Angel's with her ( looking at the group)_

_Dawn: I remember when I was younger he was always there for her and he still is now. ( looking at the top of the stairs)_

_( Back in Angel's room)_

_Angel: Get some rest okay. Your still weak. ( putting her down on the bed)_

_Buffy: Okay ( laying her head on the pillow)_

_Angel: I'll be downstairs (Starting to walk away)_

_Buffy: Angel stay with me please until I fall asleep ( looking up at him)_

_Angel: Okay ( laying down next to her0_

_Buffy: Thank you ( Cuddling into his side and putting her head on his arm)_

_Angel: You don't have to thank me. ( looking down at her)_

_(Buffy fell asleep within minutes. Angel slowly got up and headed downstairs to the lobby)_

_(Back in the Lobby)_

_Angel: Did any of the potentials call their parents or watchers. (looking at the gang)_

_Wesley: Yeah some are already gone. And others are leaving tomorrow (looking at Angel)_

_Fred: We're still trying to help some of them though. There hurt pretty bad Angel. ( looking at him with concern)_

_Angel: What's up Fred?_

_Fred: Some of them I don't think will make it through the night ( with fear in her voice)_

_Angel: Like who? (With concern)_

_Gunn: For one thing that Wood guy. And there's a couple of potentials. ( staring into space)_

_Angel: hit can this get any worse._

_Gunn: Do I even have to answer that._

_Angel: No I guess not (looking at Gunn)_

_Gunn: Thought so_

_Fred: I'll help who I can but we need more bandages and medicament help them through the pain. ( looking at the gang with concern)_

_Angel: Wes call Wolfram and hart and see if they can send any doctors over here with supplies please. I'm heading back upstairs' to check on her. I got to change her bandages soon. (looking at Wes)_

_Wesley: Yeah go ahead. We already told you will take care of things down here, You go take care of her. ( looking at Angel)_

_Angel: Thank you guys ( walking to the stairs)_

_Fred: Welcome now go ( Watching him walk up the stairs)_


	5. Chapter 5

_(Back in Angel's room)_

_(Angel walked into the room and closed the door. He found Buffy sleeping on his bed. Out of know where she started screaming in fear from her dream. Angel ran over.)_

_Angel: Buffy sweetie wake up. ( shaking her slightly)_

_(Buffy jumped up)_

_Buffy: Angel (Cuddling into his embrace)_

_Angel: I'm right here Buffy ( rubbing her back)_

_Buffy: Angel please don't leave me (Sobbing into his chest)_

_Angel: I'm not going anywhere. Besides I have to change your bandages now. (Kissing her crown)_

_Buffy: Can't forget that ( laughing at what Angel said)_

_Angel: No we can't. You can't afford to get it infected. ( looking down at her)_

_Buffy: Yes doctor ( Laughing)_

_Angel: Oh no I am not a doctor. I'm just taking care of the woman I love. ( Smiling at her)_

_Buffy: You have to do that more often (Looking at him)_

_Angel: What (looking at her with confusing)_

_Buffy: Smile (smiling at him)_

_Angel: Only for you I smile (Hugging her closely)_

_Buffy: That's sweet but you got to show people your more than a cryptic/brooding vampire. (smiling at him)_

_Angel: I'll try ( Chuckling at her)_

_Buffy: Good boy (patting his arm and yawning)_

_Angel: Tired (Rubbing her arm)_

_Buffy: Yeah. You should change these bandages before I fall asleep. (looking at him through half opened eyes)_

_Angel: Okay I'll be right back (getting off the bed and heading for the bathroom)_

_(Walking to the bathroom Angel grabbed the bandages and headed back to Buffy)_

_Buffy: God this is going to hurt. (Pulling her shirt up to her ribs)_

_Angel: I'll try not to hurt you ( taking the bandages off her midsection)_

_Buffy: You'll never hurt me physically (touching his hand) I trust you._

_Angel: Thank you that helps a little. (squeezing her hand)_

_Buffy: Welcome now finish the torture so we could cuddle (smiling at him)_

_Angel: Stay still (beginning to clean the wound)_

_(Buffy let out a gasp from the pain)_

_Angel: Sorry( hearing her gasp)_

_Buffy: It's not your fault. It's mine if I was paying attention I wouldn't have been stabbed (looking up at him through clenched teeth)_

_Angel: Don't blame yourself baby. If you didn't get stabbed you wouldn't have saved the world again. ( smiling at her)_

_Buffy: Angel I really hate it when your right. You know that right (talking through the pain)_

_Angel: I know ( Finishing putting the bandages on her wound)_

_Buffy: Time to cuddle. (yawning)_

_Angel: Yeap ( laying dawn on the bed and taking her into his arms)_

_Buffy: Don't leave me Angel (laying her head down on his chest)_

_Angel: I'm not going anywhere (wrapping his arms around her)_

_Buffy: Okay(Falling asleep)_

_(Angel just watched over her for the next few hours. There was a knock on the door. And Dawn walked in.)_

_Dawn: I bought both you guys some food. How's she doing Angel? And don't lie to me. ( putting the food on the table)_

_Angel: She's still weak. But she's doing better. (Looking up at her)_

_Dawn: Thanks for telling me the truth. I know that know one else would have. Your the only one that treats me like an equal. (looking at him)_

_Angel: Dawn your like a sister to me. I love you like a sister. And when it comes to your sister. Your the first person I'll come to. ( smiling at her)_

_Dawn: Thank you so much ( talking trough her tears)_

_Angel: There's nothing to thank me for. I'm just telling the truth. Come here. (opening up his other arm)_

_(Dawn walked over and cuddled into Angel's other side. Angel wrapped his arms around her. Dawn fell into a much needed sleep)_


End file.
